Vengeance
by Shorty111
Summary: What if Gilmore Girls was a soap opera? Read to find out more.


Hey guys. This is meant to be a funny and stupid fic. Please Read and Review anyway. Thank you.

* * *

"Rory, I love you."Jess said.

"I love your...car."

"Rory..."

"What it's beautiful...just look at it..you can bearly see the bad paint job...in the dark."

"Rory..."

"I just have a hard time commiting to people ever since my mom died in that mysterious shooting."

"Rory, that was like a week ago, get over it, besides I never liked her anyway."

"Yes, and that's exactly why I can't see you anymore...she didn't want me to be with you, I'm sorry." I turn away and start walking fast.

"Rory, Rory get back here. RORY!"

"Tristian, is that you?"

"What?"

"It is you! Oh I missed you so much."I embraced Tristian tightly.

"Really! Didn't seem like you would, expecially after I told the whole school you picked your nose!"

"What?"

"Nevermind...so why are you in military camp anyway?"

"Oh you know...just training to seek revenge on the person who killed my mom...if I only knew who it was."

"Oh really, cause I know a person that finds out

who killed people, only a call away."

"Really, could you call them for me?

"Hi, I have a mysterious shooting in Stars Hollow, Connecuit...Yes, she goes by the name of Lorelai Victoria Gilmore...About 8 o'clock pm...Alright, thank you, bye."

"Ok, his name is Logan Huntzburger, he lives in New York..."

"Tristan thank you so much...I really apperciate it."

"No problem."

-After three months in military school, Rory and Tristan flew to New York.-

"Ok, the address is 555 Riche Lane."

"Wait, we can't just go up to him and shoot him."

"That's true, maybe we could call him and you could go on a blind date with him and shoot him after it's done."

"Good idea."

"Hi, Logan?...this is Rory, my friend gave me your number and said you like brunettes, could we hang out tonight or something?...great! How about 7!...Awesome!...Ok see you then! Bye."

"Hey, I'm Rory."

"Hi, so...where do you want to go?"

"Uhhh, somewhere where we can be alone."

"Ok!"

-Rory and Logan talk awhile and realize they have a lot in common.-

"Listen, I know what you did." Rory gets out her gun. "My mother Lorlai Gilmore, you shot her in a drive-by shooting, and now I'm here to shoot you."

"I thought that was a little weird that you called and said that I mostly like brunettes...cause I actually like blondes better."

"That makes me want to shoot you more."

"So that should have been left unsaid."

"Yeah, probably."

"Shoot."

"You know, if you hadn't killed my mom, maybe we could have had a no strings realationship at some point in the future, and maybe had gone out, but no, you had to just kill her just like that."

"Ahh man...you know, I regret it, does that count?"

"You won't have to regret it anymore." And then Rory shot him twice in the head, then started to cry.

Tristan ran out of the car that he was waiting in and hugged her.

"Tristan, I have something to tell you..." Jess suddenly came into the room.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST DO! HE WAS MY BEST FRIEND...AND...MY LOVER" Jess cried.

"What?"

"Yeah Rory, since I wasn't good enough for you and all." Jess pointed a gun at Rory's head.

"Tristain, there's something I have to tell you, first of all I love you..."

"I love you too."

"You say that in front of me! Well, you can say it to him but you can't say it to me! Well now isn't that nice...you guys can just be like the brady bunch, oh wait! No you can't, cause it's over! Ha Ha Ha HaHa!"

"...and second of all...(pause) I'm pregnant...with Dean's child. I should have told you sooner. I'm sorry."

"You whore!"

"Yeah well...Tristan, your a man whore!"

"Whatever it's over!" As Tristan walks out he hears three gun shots. He runs back yelling Rory I'm sorry! But sees that it's not Rory who's on the ground but Jess.

"That...hurt." Jess moaned.

"Well obviously not enough." And Rory shot him agian in the chest.

"Rory...I'm going to go get us a cab."

"I'll meet you there in 5 minutes..I have some unfinished business to take care of."

"Ok."

When Tristan came to the parking lot he saw Dean.

"Tristan?"

"Dean..." Tristan smiled.

"You have some blood on your shirt, are you bleeding?"

"No, but you will be."

"What?" And that was his last word before Tristan shot him twice in the head, and twice in the heart, just so it would be broken.

Rory shot Jess one more time before going downstairs.

"This isn't over yet." Jess whispered.

THE END...SEQUEL COMING SOON


End file.
